Millones de luces se fueron al cielo
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: El humo no nos dejó ver las estrellas esa noche en Nueva York.El 11 de septiembre de 2001 y los años consiguientes,ellas hacen huelga y se niegan a salir.Cuándo las torres cayeron,millones de luces se fueron al cielo.En honor al 11S en sus 10 años.


**Millones de luces se fueron al cielo.**

Nos amábamos pero eso no era suficiente y en realidad no fue suficiente nunca.

El amor asfixia, aunque no lo crean y a veces cuando queda solo es peor.

Un día, de repente alguien decidió apagar su luz y entonces mi mundo entero pareció morir ante la oscuridad.

Dame la suficiente fuerza Dios, para entender que algo no volverá jamás.

Y están las fotos y los sueños. Los te quiero y los regalos. Los peluches, los besos y las cartas.

Quedaron los planes y las esperanzas. Los anillos y las sabanas. Pero como era de esperarse las cosas son más difíciles en la realidad que en las películas.

Y no fue de película nunca. Fue más de macabra realidad que de Cenicienta. No hubo zapatilla ni reencuentro, porque para cuando salió mal, ni cuenta me di.

No me dijo "Te amo" antes de irse. No me dio más que un abrazo y prometió llamarme cuando llegara. No fue una despedida dramática, digna de un teatro, pero tampoco fue tan simple como para olvidarlo.

Él no fue un príncipe, solo fue un hombre normal. No me dio rosas porque si, solo en San Valentín.

A duras penas recordó mi cumpleaños, no hizo falta que aprendiera el de mi mama también. Me hizo parte de su familia, y un día me hizo una más.

Me dio su apellido y su norte. Me abrazo en noches de tormenta e hizo todo lo posible por hacerme feliz. No me regalo un carro o una casa, solo me regalo promesas y eso fue suficiente, siempre será suficiente.

No estuvo en la guerra ni era famoso. No salía en revistas ni lo entrevistaban. No vivíamos rodeados de paparazis, ni nadamos en dinero porque sí.

Él ni siquiera era el mejor empleado de su compañía. Su jefe directo a duras penas sabía quién era. No era el mejor, solo uno más. El dueño de la empresa ni siquiera lo conocía.

No ejercía su derecho al voto, porque pensaba que era inútil. Bush le parecía insignificante, y por él, podía estar cualquiera al mando.

No era el fanático numero uno de los Mets, pero no se perdía un juego, para tener de que hablar al dia siguiente con sus amigos.

Me fue fiel toda la vida, pero no por eso, dejo de salir con ellos a beber algo. A veces demasiado.

No amaba los cuatro de julio, ese día para él era tan normal como lo demás.

No tenía instinto de hermano protector, vivía y dejaba vivir, nada más. No quiso inmiscuirse jamás en la vida de nadie de su familia, y solo supo hacer una cosa: ser un buen hijo, hermano, amigo y esposo.

No tenía preferencia alguna por la lluvia o el sol. No le importo mucho el clima de nuestra luna de miel, porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos e la habitación.

Creía fervientemente que la humanidad no se acabaría hasta que dejáramos de pensarlo, así que lo mejor, era que continuáramos obsesionados. El veía el mundo desde otra óptica, con el nada era igual a el exterior.

No tenía una comida favorita, aunque amaba todo lo que su mama cocinaba. No fue popular en la secundaria, y su anuario no es el más firmado de todos.

No le gustaban las fotos, pero cuando él estaba en una, nadie podía ver lo demás. Su sonrisa era genuina porque solo salía en fotos en las quería estar y eso, iluminaba todo.

No estudio medicina porque sintió que era demasiado cómodo para estar muchas horas despierto. No estudio derecho porque odia pelear. No estudio sociología porque no entiende al planeta, estudio administración, porque los números parecían darle alojo.

No era un nombre pegajoso y cariñoso, era más tranquilo, como todos los esposos del mundo. Quería tener hijos y como todos, un varón primero.

Disfrutaba de la caza con gran ahínco, pero en una ciudad tan grande y llena de rascacielos, no había mucho donde ir a cazar.

No roncaba mucho por las noches y cuando lo hacía, un sacudón era suficiente.

Soñaba todos los días con estar de vacaciones, para regresar a su pequeño pueblo a estar con su familia y en casa. Lejos de la contaminación, el ruido, la fiesta y la ciudad.

Era mi mayor inspiración a diario para cualquier cuadro. No le molestaba posar para mí nunca, y era el único que creía en mi talento.

Amaba fumar, a pesar de que yo nunca lo tolere. Tratamos de ser felices con su adicción y entonces, el comenzó a fumar solo cuando estaba fuera de casa. Los fines de semana no encendía ningún cigarrillo.

Amaba estar conmigo y los domingos de revistas, periódicos y café. Sus revistas favoritas eran las de economías y tenía la ligera maña de siempre estar peleando con las editoriales. Cada vez que leía uno, terminaba frustrado por los problemas monetarios del mundo.

Quería irse de vacaciones al Amazonas, a ver si lograba cazar una boa constructora.

Deseaba lanzarse en parapente del Gran Cañón y su mayor trofeo era un velero a escala que una vez le regale.

Juro que algún día tendría un velero. Uno real y navegable. Uno donde pudiera emprender aventuras y hacernos felices a nuestros hijos y a mí. Nuestras más grandes aventuras familiares seria allí, donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

Tenía una colección de libros que hablaban de la época de los piratas. Sufría una fuerte obsesión por esa época en particular y más de una vez, eso lo absorbió demasiado.

Tenía un pequeño despacho en nuestro hogar, donde solía llevarse parte de su trabajo, para que estuviéramos mucho más tiempo juntos.

No nos hizo falta nada nunca. Siempre trabajo duro para hacerme feliz. No tuvimos una luna de miel soñada, porque el dinero de esta, estaba invertido en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Amaba el jardín y cultivaba allí unas bellas petunias, que parecía cuidar más que a mí.

Logro ahorrando, comprarse un Volvo de segunda mano y lo tenía tan cuidado que parecía su hijo, nuestro hijo como él decía.

Amaba andar sin camisa por la casa y hacia ejercicio para verse sexy para mí.

Era vegetariano, creía fervientemente que lo que la tierra da es algo mucho más sano que lo que fabricamos. La carne para él era una fabricación de esteroides y así creyó hasta el final del tiempo.

Tiempo: no sé si podría decir que fue el final del tiempo.

Algunos creen que fue Dios, otros creemos que fueron un grupo de personas que se creían Dios. No sabría explicar que se trató, pero de igual manera, no hay día en que no me pregunte en que estaban pensando.

¿Es que no tuvieron miedo a morir? Todos en la vida tenemos miedo a morir.

¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que iban contra Dios?

¿Cómo pudieron pensar que dejándome sola a mí y a un millón más, podrían alcanzar el cielo?

Las estadísticas son odiosas. No sienten, no viven, no lloran, no son más que eso, estadísticas. Unas que tratan de encasillar en números, la perdida, tragedia y agonía del hecho.

Él, mi marido, mi luz, mi centro de gravedad, mi norte y mi horizonte. La estrella fugaz de mi cielo, mi común pero valiente americano. Mi Edward, mi dulce y amado Edward. Mi príncipe, se había vuelto estadística, ese triste martes 11 de septiembre. Estadística, vana, simple y pura. Sin explicación, sin recompensa, sin devolución. Solo un número más, un muerto más.

Cuando las torres gemelas cayeron, los sueños de Edward se vinieron abajo con ellas, como si de concreto y vigas quemadas, se tratasen.

No hubo responsables. A quien encarcelar o reclamar. A quien preguntarle, a quien querer matar.

No hubo huellas en la escena, porque el crimen fue perfecto y casi como un cataclismo.

Desvaneció como polvo miles de vidas y nos convirtió a los que quedamos en zombis.

No fue como en las películas. No hubo una dificultad con final feliz. No fue una dificultad, solo una tragedia, que ocurrió en nuestras narices, en lo obvio de la situación.

Aquel martes, el país entero salió a la calle a vivir un día más, pero Edward y casi tres mil personas, no vivieron un día más.

Nos tocó salir el miércoles, el jueves, el viernes. La siguiente semana. El siguiente mes y durante diez años. Nos tocó caminar por la ciudad, observar el inmenso hueco donde quedaron nuestros sueños, hasta que a un día a alguien le dio por construir sobre las cenizas de nuestro amor otro edificio más.

Así fue de simple. El mundo sufrió con nosotros. El país sufrió conmigo. Todo el mundo lloro, grito, suplico, pregunto, pero al pasar de los días, cada quien encontró algo mejor que hacer y entonces quede yo, de nuevo sola.

Cada 11 de septiembre, el mundo se vuelve acordar que quedamos algunos vagando por allí, tratando de sostenernos, pero ni todo el mundo tratando de dar consuelo es suficiente para esto que llevo dentro.

¿Que nos quedó? Una fría lapida, y una vez al año, un inmenso grupo de faroles, que marcan el camino directo al cielo, a donde te fuiste antes de tiempo.

¿De qué me sirvió que mataran al autor de semejante debacle? De absolutamente nada, porque igual, tu lado en la cama sigue estando vacío, desde hace diez años.

Hace diez años que no estas, y la vida simplemente no es igual desde entonces. Suena trillado y cliché, pero la realidad no podría ser más ajustada a la frase.

Pasaron diez largos años, y parecen dos días, porque aun en mi mente nada se entiende. Hay muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Cuando extrañas a alguien, tu vida se resume en un antes y un después, con un gran vacío en el medio. Mi vida se resume a antes del 11S y después, con tu gran ausencia de por medio.

Tal vez algún día me recupere, o tal vez, no. Tal vez diez años han sido muy poco, o es que de verdad nunca encontrare la solución.

Entre día y día, cae 11 de septiembre de nuevo y mi corazón no distingue el cambio de calendario.

El humo no me dejo ver las estrellas ese fatídico día del 2001, y cada año parecen hacer huelga. Se niegan a salir.

Cuando las torres cayeron, millones de luces se fueron al cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando las torres gemelas, mejor conocidas como el World Trae Center norte y sur cayeron, yo no tenía mucha edad. Recuerdo que mi mama estaba dando un paseo en la tele cuando pusimos CNN al ver la locura en las noticias. Puedo recordar claramente la imagen del fuego en la torre norte y mas tarde el justo momento en que el segundo avión impacto de lleno contra la torre sur. Los gritos, la desesperación, los llamados de auxilio, las inentendibles palabras en ingles que la gente en la escena pronunciaba. Las palabras asombradas de la reportera que seguía el caso.<strong>

**Recuerdo claramente las imágenes que se continuaron trasmitiendo todo el dia. Las historias que poco a poco comenzaron a aflorar. El pánico que el mundo entero sintió cuando terminamos de entender, que Estado Unidos estaba siendo atacado.**

**Aun puedo ver en mi cabeza, las imágenes de las personas que poco a poco comenzaron a lanzarse de la estructura. La desesperación de los que abajo los escuchaban caer.**

**Podria seguir todo el dia relatando todo lo que recuerdo de esa tarde de martes. Podria hacer una nota mas larga que la propia historia como tal.**

**No es una historia en forma, pero es que no encuentro la manera de escribir sobre algo tan intimo y fuerte como este hecho. A pesar de todo lo hice y espero no rayar en la falta de respeto con los afectados y familiares, por la manera en que narre el dolor.**

**A veces me he puesto a pensar que tal vez en mi vida pasada, era amiga o familiar, de la vida pasada de alguno de los murieron o algo asi. Para muchas será retorcido lo que digo, pero es la única manera que encuentro de explicar, la inexplicable (valga la redundancia) sensación de tristeza y dolor que experimento cada vez que pienso en ese evento. Cada vez que veo las fotos, los videos, los programas. Es un sentimiento poderoso que no se como explicar. Recuerdo haber llorado mucho el fin de semana de los atentados, viendo un programa. Aun puedo sentir el nudo en la garganta cuando lo recuerdo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y en caso de que comenten por hacerlo. **

**Con mucho respeto y amor a todas las victimas, hoy 11S de 2011, a diez años de una de las tragedias mas importantes y recordadas del mundo. **

**Como dice mi mama: Unas son de cal y otras son de arena. Para las victimas en los edificios, en los vuelos, en el Pentágono y para sus familiares, fueron de arena. Espero que algún momento de estos 10 años, hayan sido de cal.**


End file.
